


Мишура

by Deathfeanor



Series: Русская рулетка: кот в мешке (фест) [1]
Category: J-Rock - Fandom, Kaya (Musician)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Драббл для феста "Русская рулетка. Кот в мешке". Надо было написать про Новый год/Рождество и со словом "мишура".
Series: Русская рулетка: кот в мешке (фест) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186907





	Мишура

Что-то мешало спать. В сон врывался лишний звук. Шуршащий и, казалось, даже зловещий. Кайе снился какой-то дурацкий сон, совсем неуместный в Сочельник, и теперь, проснувшись, он все еще не мог прийти в себя, поэтому и звук так раздражал. В темноте не было видно, что происходит в комнате.

Он неохотно вылез из-под одеяла, включил свет. Шуршание прекратилось, сменившись протяжным мяу.

— А, это ты… Что там у тебя?

Как выяснилось, кошке не спалось, и она решила повоевать с мишурой. Мишура валялась на столе. Кайя купил ее днем, но украшение дома отложил до утра, поскольку слишком устал, чтобы что-то делать. А кошка стащила ее со стола и решила не то съесть, не то еще что сотворить с ней. Одним словом, у кого-то удачная охота.

— Дурочка, зачем ты это ешь? Это же вредно. Отдай.

Кошка все еще держала мишуру в зубах. Мишура напоминала дохлого зверька.

— Отдай, говорю!

Кошка сиганула под диван. Пострадавшее украшение осталось на полу. Кайя поднял его и посмотрел на часы.

— С Рождеством, — пробормотал он.


End file.
